Bone White
by Kerprew
Summary: "Great Spirit!" I yelled, lightning crackling at my fingertips. "This isn't a game! You can't just play around with peoples lives like this!" Before me, the spirit bared it's teeth, angry. It's cold eyes flashed red. "Watch me, human."- Seven normal teens get a second chance of life, in the world of Avatar.
1. Prologue

Bone White

* * *

Prologue

* * *

One Month Ago

* * *

"Now you, little blonde one, come with me."

I raised a groomed eyebrow while Deanna huffed.

He was quickly retreating, so I stood up. "I think he means me," I dusted off my jeans. "I was blonde til' a few days ago." I followed the old fortune teller down a few corridors.

"After you," he had said, smiling, but his eyes held a mischievous spark.

"Please sit," he motioned with his hands at a silk orange pillow. It was soft and fluttery and made me sleepy.

Finally taking the time to take in the room, I noticed it was beautiful. My eyes casually took it in. Dark walls, hardwood, lots of candles that smelled very good, several fluffy pillows…and was that a cup of _bones_?

_Jesus Christ_, I thought.

Uncle Fu stared at me, his twinkling eyes glinting against the firelight. He smiled, "You, Miss Swift,"

I perked. "Yes?"

"Please, if you will, choose a bone, any bone," I think he was attempting to speak in a spooky voice. "This is the most reliable method of fortune telling. The bones never lie."

I thought something about his words seemed familiar, but I brushed it off.

"Go on, pick one, child."

I reached over and grabbed the most steady looking bone on the pile. A medium sized one, not to big, not too small.

"Ah," he breathed. "Interesting choice. Now, throw it in the fire! The heat makes cracks in the bones, and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny."

The fire before us crackled and twisted and suddenly rose to a higher length. The heat was steadily getting hotter, and with a sickening crack the bone was turning black, getting hotter and hotter… _Oh wow_, My eyes grew wide. The flames then turned pale, and the bone disappeared into a fire of white hot intensity for about 3 seconds. With a small burst of smoke, the fire returned to normal.

I raised an eyebrow, assuming this was normal, but I saw the look of shock and surprise on Uncle Fu's face before he wiped it clean of emotion.

"You, my child, will come to take place in a very great cause," he licked his lips, his eyes flicking back from the fire and myself. "You have a heart _of honor but a soul of stone,_" suddenly, his voice grew deeper and very raspy. It was like he was a totally different person.

"_you are soon to end and begin again. Having never truly lived, you will be given the supreme chance of change." _My eyes were steadily growing bigger. _"But soon the fate of two worlds will rest on the decision of one - you. _

"_Let your heart grow warm, and let go of the coldness in your soul. After all, fortune favors the wise." _

He coughed, his back shaking as he gasped in breaths of air.

"I'm fine," he regained his posture.

"Wow, that was, um," I thought of the word. "Interesting."

"Yes, rather." he rasped.

I paused.

"What does that mean?" I silently cursed the way my voice sounded.

Uncle Fu's eyes narrowed and he looked me right in the eye.

That stare haunted me for the rest of my life.

* * *

Anyone willing to beta?


	2. Endings

A/N: Edited again as of 8/3/12. Begin date: 5/20/12.

Rated **M** for language, dark themes, alcohol, scary images, death, and probably more.

The full **bold** **section** parts means the narrator is talking, this story is being told by someone but I wont tell who yet. You're welcome to guess!

Enjoy! & review!

* * *

Bone White

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember _

_Today is never too late to_

_Be brand new. _

* * *

Chapter One: Endings

* * *

_**She always rose with the sun. Every day. The verdant eyed girl with ivory toned skin and champagne hair. **_

_**She colored it dark after I left. **_

_**I watched her from a distance now; I loved her class. **_

_**She wasn't afraid to look me right in the eye. **_

_**Not only that, but she held it. **_

_**I was always the first to look away. Out of anger, annoyance…shame. **_

_**Her story began on a Tuesday. **_

* * *

Ugh, Tuesdays. I hate Tuesdays. The day after Monday. I also hate Mondays; especially Mondays.

I rolled out of bed, greeting Bo sarcastically who had been sleeping on my back. I stretched, hearing a few joints pop. "Well, I'm glad you were comfortable."

_Meow. _

I opened my window and began getting ready. I lived in the country, so I didn't have to worry about neighbors or peeping toms. I pulled on my favorite shirt, a black top with _Hollister Wave Riders _in shiny silvery blue cursive lettering, along with super skinny jeans with several rips on the thighs and a big fashionable rip in the right knee. The look was pulled off with light gloss, eyeliner, lots of mascara, smoky black eyeshadow, and of course my black converse.

Popping my fingers, I cringed at my left hand. When I was younger, a bad sports accident broke my fingers beyond repair. I had to have metal bars implanted into my three outer fingers, my hand would never be able to function the same without them.

I enjoyed wearing the fingerless glove on my left hand though. Specially created to work with my hand. The fingerless part covered my three outer fingers to the knuckle and then wrapped down around my thumb, leaving my thumb and index finger free, and the material stopped where my hand met my wrist. It helped move my fingers, surprisingly, and blocked my skin from getting wet. When my skin got wet, it made it… harder to move my digits because of the metal bars.

You see, I literally shattered the bones in my fingers beyond help. There was no hope of getting them back to normal, so the bone shards were removed from my hand. Metal bars were placed as bone substitution in the places the original bone shattered. It helped a lot, but the bars had to be changed often because of growth.

I can function without the bars some, but my hands get stiff and I cant bend them all the way when I don't have them implanted.

It gets annoying, but I deal.

The rest of the morning passed swiftly, and before I knew it I was at school walking with my bestfriends to breakfast.

I was uneasy.

Everyone was.

"What's going on," I silently spoke to my friend beside me, Deanna.

She shrugged and looked at me. "Apparently some kid threatened to shoot up the school."

"_What?_"

Deanna nodded, she looked scared. Then I noticed the abnormally low amount of students taking up the hallway.

"Most people skipped,"

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My Facebook newsfeed was filled with this shit last night, but I brushed it off. I knew the kid who they were pinpointing this at, he was a puss.

* * *

**If only she knew how wrong she actually was. **

* * *

We continued onto breakfast silently, carefully. I was a little nervous, but I didn't really think anything would happen.

Time passed and…

I heard the bullet before I saw it.

The gun came from out of his pants. Of _course_. It was illegal to strip search in Kentucky without a warrant.

A scream tore itself from my throat, but you couldn't distinguish it from all the other screams coming from the lunchroom. My heart beat so fast I thought I would faint and blood was roaring in my ears. Everything was happening so fast.

"_Everybody get down_!"

Everyone around me obeyed and then, gunshots were all around me. It was coming from the lobby. One of the kids shot through our principle as if she wasn't even there.

"_THERE'S A BOMB_!" A scream, so full of fear and anguish that it caused tears to well over and fall down my cheeks.

"_Run_!"

And we did. I never thought I'd ever be able to get off the floor and on my feet as fast as I did, Caymen's hand still clenched tightly in mine. Wait, when did this happen?

We took off like two dogs off the leash and into a full hallway of screaming teens.

The sound of fear was all around me then, so many people were getting shot.

I ran.

"Ashleigh!"

It was Deanna. "Deanna! Run! _Get out_!" I said the last part with an animalistic sound in the back of my throat.

What happened next would haunt my dreams forever. Deanna ran towards me, and I saw a boy emerge from behind a door. So silent and cunning, like a deadly assassin. The bullet grazed Deanna's leg first, sending her down. Then, two shots in the stomach.

_Boom. _

_Boom_.

Deanna screamed, the sound from her throat being absolutely indescribable. Then, one shot through the neck.

_Boom._

It was over. There was so much blood.

Someone grabbed me by the hair and tore me to my knees. _Oh my god_. "Listen here, little girl," his breath smelled like alcohol. I turned my neck towards him, tears prickling in my eyes. He had eyes as blue as ice.

"What the fuck did I do, you stupid piece of shit?" I snarled.

His face twisted in anger, and then there was a knife sliding its way down my face. It caught the corner of my left eye and tore itself down to the junction of my jaw and throat. I jerked, and it raised and fell down my neck, stabbing my collar bone and tearing down through flesh and blood.

Then, a gun barrel met my left temple.

I was going to die. I was going to die. I was going to die. I was going to die. _I was going to die. _

* * *

**Yes, she was. **

* * *

"Fuck you," the voice whispered. He cocked the gun.

Students ran around me, but no one seemed to issue myself and my capture in the corner. No one would see me go. No one could help. I refused to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me beg and cry for help.

"I hope you burn in hell." I whispered.

**I admire her for that comment towards her killer.**

His shot was true. Right through the chest.

For some reason, it didn't kill instantly. I was very aware of what was going on around me.

I felt him sling me away like a rag doll, I saw him walk away.

* * *

**He never looked back.**

* * *

Everything was muted now. I could hear screams and shots, but it was fuzzy, like I was underwater.

Blood began oozing down my mouth and chin. I choked and gagged and thought vulgarly, _I'm going to choke on my own blood. Fucking nice way to go out. _Everything fuzzed out for a moment, but I soon regained my composure.

I saw was the gray flecks in someone's eyes as they ran to me, screaming something. Their mouth was moving yet no words formed in my brain. My vision was fuzzy.

Wait… I know those eyes.

Then, a peaceful feeling followed. Everything slowed down. Sweet numbness._ Bliss_.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Wow. This chapter was disturbing, kinda. I tried to make it kinda fast because no one likes chapters like this, ya know, nothings happening yet with the Avatar cast.

Any questions?

* * *

This is just a extra with a bit of information on the incoming characters from our world. (However, their appearance will slightly change when they get to the Avatar world. That'll be explained more later.) Enjoy & review and tell me which characters is your favorite/ least favorite/ etc! Thanks!

_Ashleigh Swift, 15 _

_Caymen Bones, 16_

_Sophie Dias, 14 _

_Rudolph "Riley" Whitaker, 16 _

_Scarlett Whitaker, 16_

_Deanna Brooks, 15 _

_Leighann Swift, 11_

* * *

"_I know I'm bout to kill it _

_How you know, I got that feeling _

_You are now watching the throne ,"_

_(Niggas in Paris, Jay-Z and Kayne West) _

**Ashleigh Swift**

_Appearance: _Long dark brown hair, natural lighter highlights, with side swept bangs, black hair on the underneath. Green/gold eyes. Very pale skin.

_Body: _tall/athletic/skinny.

_Personality: _Has extreme loyalty. Very stubborn and strong willed and sarcastic. Has a temper. Tends to curse often.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _Dark blue, Chinese rice/ icecream, basketball, running in mornings.

_Special markings: _Long scar running from the corner of her left eye down to the junction of her jaw and throat. Several scars on her collar bone and knees.

_Extra: _Always wears black hair ties on right wrist and always has all her earings in. Plays piano. Has anxiety. Gets sunburnt easily.

* * *

"_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had _

_Mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad." _

_(Sexting, Blood on the Dance Floor) _

**Caymen Bones **

_Appearance: _Attractive gelled spiked black hair, chocolate eyes, very tan.

_Body: _Short for a guy but still tall overall/ athletic.

_Personality: _Very arrogant and very trustworthy. Perverted (in the funny way), and very loyal and a good friend. Has a bad temper.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _Blue, steak, baseball & football.

_Special Markings: _Light bro. freckles. Tan usually covers them.

_Extra: _Covers feelings with badboy attitude. Likes sexual activity (not sex) but he's religious.

* * *

"_I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal," _

_(Feel So Close, Calvin Harris) _

**Sophie Dias **

_Appearance: _Long black hair and very dark brown eyes that appear to be black, side bangs, long eyelashes. Very pale.

_Body: _Slightly overweight/ 4'11"

_Personality: _Annoying at times, low self esteem, pessimistic. Sarcastic, cries often, and loves art.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _Green, pizza, drawing & anything artistically related.

_Special Markings: _Faint scars from cutting.

_Extra: _Called "Midge" because she's short.

* * *

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way," _

_(Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park) _

* * *

**Rudolph "Riley" Whitaker **

_Appearance: _Attractive nondramatic golden skater kid hair, apple green eyes like his sister, black eyelashes, very tan. (Identical twin with Ashton Whitaker.)

_Body: _Attractive. Athletic built. Tall.

_Personality: _Arrogant and ignorant, talks his problems out with his fists, but has a sweet side. He's a ladies man, perverted, and hilarious. Gets very angry when he's called by his first name.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _Green, steak, and baseball and swimming.

_Special Markings: _Tribal tattoos on his left shoulder and arm, flame like and swirls.

_Extra: _Loves kids. In love with Deanna. She dislikes him because of their complicated past.

* * *

"_We're going til the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight." _

_(Burn It To The Ground, Nickelback) _

**Scarlett Whitaker **

_Appearance: _Waist length beautiful black hair and apple green eyes, very tan skin, similar face of her brother, Rudolph's.

_Body: _Tall w/ long legs, model like body, fragile.

_Personality: _I could write a lot but I'll just say she's just like Azula but she has mercy and she has loyalty towards her friends, even if she laughs at their pain and likes getting them into trouble.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _Lime green, tomatoes, and modeling, swimming, and basketball.

_Special Markings: _Unknown.

_Extra: _Can be slutty at times, and she wants a panther tattoo. Vegetarian.

* * *

"_I'd rather give you the world_

_Or we could share mine,"_

_(Somebody To Love, Justin Beiber)_

**Deanna Brooks**

_Appearance: _Ear length straight black hair, side bangs, and amber eyes, ½ American Indian so she's pretty tan.

_Body: _Small, fragile, and on the shorter side.

_Personality: _Loyal, funny, and a romantic. Never looses her cool, she's a lover not a fighter, and kind of quiet.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _Red, apples, and reading, writing, and school.

_Special Markings: _Three pale cherry colored splashes on her left leg, a birth mark. Also her left index finger is pale cherry colored and her left thumb as well.

_Extra: _Secretly loves Riley.

* * *

"_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember _

_Today is never too late to_

_Be brand new." _

_(Innocent, Taylor Swift)_

**Leighann Swift**

_Appearance: _Looks like a younger version of her sister Ashleigh. Shoulder length pale blonde hair, side bangs, ice blue eyes, tan.

_Body: _Skinny and short, 4'10"

_Personality: _Has quite the temper, loves Ashleigh, gives up easily, cries often and tends to be overly optimistic and naïve, but she's pretty smart.

_Fav color/ food/ hobbies: _UK blue, fried potatoes, and swimming, softball and basketball.

_Special Markings: _A think unnoticeable scar on her right eyebrow bone, right under the end of the eyebrow.

_Extra: _Ashleigh and her fight like cats and dogs. Has a soft spot for animals.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and review! _


	3. Authors Note

September 23 2012

Attention: It has come to my attention that I have not updated in forever, and let me address that. I AM SO SORRY. Real life issues have gotten in the way of my writing.

**These stories WILL be completed**. However, I have decided to **finish writing them before I will update **again. It'll be faster, believe it or not, and a lot easier for me. I do get online here everyday still, so feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any questions.

Again, I apologize. I hope to be back again, soon.


End file.
